


talk me down

by nefariousness



Series: love it if we made it [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, angst a bit?, lets see as the chapters go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariousness/pseuds/nefariousness
Summary: daniel and seongwoo, and the sky above them.





	1. #1 All The Stars Were Out

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i will be starting a new one-shot collection,
> 
> i hope you all will enjoy! ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday, ong seongwoo.
> 
> ([the city](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137047/chapters/32578971) au)

Ong Seongwoo was playing with the new vinyl disk he bought two days ago at one of the thrift shops – it is supposed to be his birthday cake, just like last year and the year before. He doesn’t even bother to buy the real cake because nobody would be eating it with him since he lives in New York alone and maybe his friends would buy something but definitely not cake – alcohols are more likely.

His schedule goes like waking up, receiving plenty of wishes from his family and his friends, lunch all by himself at the burger shop he loves and the spend the night at some bar with his college friends – a very typical birthday for Seongwoo. But this year, his birthday is also his graduation day because Seongwoo is finally done with his master degree and he is super proud of it.

“ _Have you received my flowers?_ ” Minhyun’s voice echoed through the phone, which Seongwoo put on loudspeaker mode. “Yeah, violets one right? Which has a fucking huge Happy Birthday and Happy Graduation, Best Friend! From the fucking very best, Hwang Minhyun! Super hard to miss by the way,” Seongwoo said sarcastically, as he was trying to go through all the bouquets he received on his living room – which was quite a number. 

His parents sent him a huge box of flowers, as well as Jaehwan and the other members of _Hundred and One,_ also from a couple of close friends and close families. “ _I’m sorry I couldn’t make it_ ,” Minhyun said afterward, it’s the third time he has apologized and Seongwoo is getting bored of saying that’s it’s really okay. “Say that one more time and I am going to hang up,” Seongwoo snorted.

“ _It’s your birthday and graduation day_ ,” Minhyun stated rather sternly. “ _Someone should have made some time to show up_ ,” The latter added a second later. “Well, my parents are in no circumstances to leave Seoul and you have this huge meeting and I perfectly understand, Minhyun, what're the differences with last year.” Seongwoo chuckled. “Also, you can’t really get a boring birthday in New York,”.

“ _Yeah, well then, I am not talking about me or your parents_.” Seongwoo could almost _hear_ Minhyun rolling his eyes. “Daniel has a show to do, you know and I’m fine with that,” Seongwoo replied instead – in fact, Kang Daniel, his eight months boyfriend, a notorious guitarist of _Hundred and One_ , a global fucking icon, hasn’t even sent him any greetings yet – even the flowers from his band members didn’t have his name on it.

“ _I didn’t say anything_ ,” Minhyun cut in and Seongwoo sighed. “ _I’m just saying it’s both your birthday and your graduation day! Who could have missed something that important?_ ” Minhyun added with the most annoying tone Seongwoo ever heard. “Well, you do! So, run along!” Seongwoo snapped.

“ _Whoa, okay birthday boy, don’t be mad. Sorry though, have a nice day, by the way, and happy birthday once again, best friend!_ ” Minhyun laughed one last time before he hung up and it kind of pissed Seongwoo off a bit. He knows Daniel has sent a show to do that day, and the younger male even sent him the official announcement and has apologized for the nth times. Again, Seongwoo is fine.

But a simple greeting wouldn’t hurt and the fact that Daniel doesn’t even bother. Great, now Seongwoo is slightly mad all thanks to all the wonderful people he has chosen to be the part of his life. In all honesty, Seongwoo has grown really accustomed to his solitude, like celebrating events all by himself, but Minhyun has a point. It’s not like he is graduating every day and having it on the same day as his birthday.

Seongwoo is still pissed when he arrived at the venue and most of his friends are there with someone and Seongwoo is there with his favorite camera, alone – it stings but Seongwoo tries to ignore every part of it. And the ceremony went smoothly and even though Seongwoo wanted nothing more than going home, he is still happy that he still has some friends and they would probably ask him to hang around. 

Seongwoo ended up taking pictures of everyone and everything – graduation is such a beautiful event, like people actually accomplish something after fighting for it, and that’s a great thing. He was laughing at something his friends said after they took a picture of them when he actually feels someone taking a photo of him, with an obvious camera’s flash – but Seongwoo decided to ignore it since it’s probably the university's official photographer or something.

“You know it’s funny that you take picture of everyone else but you barely have a decent picture of yourself.” Seongwoo finally turned his head around because the voice was too damn familiar and too hard to miss either – and Daniel was there, standing all gloriously with his freshly bleached hair and his infamous grin. “You said that my smile is pretty but that smile is pretty too, hyung.”

Seongwoo was too stunned and speechless when Daniel handed him the polaroid picture of him laughing behind his camera – the quality is kind of shitty but Seongwoo likes it already. “When – what?” Seongwoo stuttered a bit as Daniel laughed at his reaction. “You – the show?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow before he even managed to form a decent sentence. “The show is fake news, even if there is one, I would cancel it or something, I’ll make it work,” Daniel cut in.

“And Minhyun was being a dick–.” “Yeah, it wasn’t so hard for him, was it? He agreed immediately when I asked him to try to piss you off a bit. He told me that you are pissed off, a lot.” Daniel laughed when he handed Seongwoo a bouquet of blue roses that he has been holding this whole time that Seongwoo too surprised to notice. “Happy graduation,” Daniel added as Seongwoo accepted it.

“Smile for me!” Daniel instructed a still-confused Seongwoo with his bouquet, as he held up his polaroid camera. “Since when you use that?” Seongwoo chuckled afterward. “I don’t because it’s yours,” Daniel replied nonchalantly as he handed Seongwoo the camera as well. 

“I know yours broke like months ago and you have been wanting to buy a new one, so, graduation gift?” Daniel grinned again as Seongwoo gasped. “No fucking way, I thought you are my gift already,” Seongwoo replied as it startled Daniel a bit – it was supposed to be his day of complimenting Seongwoo and the older just beat him. “Thank you, you are the best,”.

Seongwoo didn’t think any longer when he threw himself to hug Daniel with hands full of things, but luckily Daniel is ready to catch him as Seongwoo left a light peck on Daniel’s lips. “You almost killed me in your head, I believe,” Daniel commented instead. “Also, happy birthday, to the most stunning person I have ever met,” Daniel said as he kissed Seongwoo’s cheek. “Thank you for existing and for being everything that I am not,”.

Seongwoo pulled away for a second and stared at Daniel as he tilted his head slightly. “No, you are –,” “ _Shush_ , this is my time to say nice things to you, so you can shut up.” Daniel chuckled as he circled his hands on Seongwoo’s waist. “Ong Seongwoo, you are so fucking pretty and intriguing and irresistible, and you have that skill of making me comfortable, like I want to open up to you about everything, and you make me feel like it’s okay to just be me in front of you, so thank you to all of that,”. 

“Thank you for being there for me, for wanting to fix me, for keeping up with me, for having the most beautiful soul, you dork hyung, who also loves cameras and taking pictures of me,” Daniel continued and if Seongwoo is any less of a man, he would be in tears most probably. “Thank you for walking in into my life, best decision I have ever made,” Daniel ended as he placed a deep kiss on Seongwoo’s lips. 

"It's like watching stars, every day is a new discovery and every new discovery worth a keep, and you are my stars, Ong Seongwoo, besides the fact that you shine through me and manage to find your place on my empty sky,". 

“You are so cute of a global icon,” Seongwoo replied afterward, which made Daniel to whine in distress. “And of course, you always have your way to ruin a moment,” Daniel protested. “I like the speech, do you think you could say it again to me at home? Please say that you are staying for a night at least.” Seongwoo frowned at the end of his sentence as Daniel raised his eyebrow in amusement.

“Well, as you said before, I am indeed your birthday gift, so, is five nights okay for you?”


	2. #2 Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel and seongwoo, and the aisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heavily inspired after listening to kina grannis version of cant help falling in love with you 
> 
> im tearing up 
> 
> nontheless, enjoy!

Daniel is positive that he is going to die soon, most probably because of cardiac arrest or something, but he is like more excited than feel like dying. It is the day – goodness, saying it makes Daniel wants to puke again – he is so nervous that his whole body trembles in both excitement and fear. _What if he doesn’t show up_? “Honestly, Daniel, chill, please for the love of goddesses, just breath.” Jaehwan is actually useful at that moment as he shake Daniel’s shoulder gently.

“Thank you.” Daniel managed to exhale, but then when he looks up at the sky, he feels his stomach is failing again – why did they pick outdoor location honestly? But the place is so pretty, it is covered in white petals and white bouquets of carnations and roses and everything is breathtaking – it is the perfect day. 

“Hey, Jaehwan, he will show up, right?” Daniel asked one last time as he turned his head around just to see how Jaehwan scoff right when they are telling the guests that the ceremony is starting. “Daniel, don’t you think it’s a little too late for him to bail out? If I were him, I would’ve done that since years ago.” Jaehwan gave him an assuring smile along with the shitty remark.

“Daniel, he will, and I can promise you that.” Jisung is always a better option honestly and Daniel is really confused right then with his own choices in life, the fact that he did choose Jaehwan to be the first in line – to be his freaking best man.

And right at that moment, Daniel wanted to die even more, when he enters the altar from the side along with Jaehwan, his groomsmen and the officiant – they are all facing the guests and Daniel could see a lot of familiar faces and friends, and the venue is really, really beautiful that Daniel would be jealous if it isn’t his wedding.

It hit him again when the soft guitar’s melody starting to play – and that’s when he saw his parents at the very front line, walking down to his direction and giving him their upmost support with the form of their genuine smiles. Daniel honestly just wants to give them a hug right then.

And the his future parents-in-law follows just after his parents, and he could see how his future mother-in-law couldn’t help but being giddy when their eyes met.

His sister is next, and she couldn’t help but tease Daniel by mouthing, _he looks stunning_. And honestly if Daniel has less self-control, he would have ran and search for him already. They have not met for a whole five days and Daniel is going crazy every second passed – the last memory about him is them eating ramen at night market and he even looked stunning back then.

And it feels like the list of people walking down the aisle is endless, until Minhyun shows up with two of their ring-bearers. And honestly Minhyun walks insufferably slow that Daniel almost groans when Minhyun gave him a shit-eating grin. _He’s just right there_. Daniel caught those words from the latter, which lifted a huge weight from his chest – he is truly getting married to the love of his life.

 _Wise man say, only fools rush in_.

The whole guest stood up and faced the entrance when Daniel couldn’t catch his breath – this is it, this is the time and Daniel really is dying when he heard the gentle footsteps coming in and if Daniel is any less of a man, he would have been on the floor because he is there and Seongwoo doesn’t look just stunning, he looks heavenly breathtaking in white. 

_But I can’t help falling in love with you._

He is nervous and Daniel could tell when Seongwoo smiled right at him. _What if I trip?_ Seongwoo asked months ago and Daniel would laugh whenever he asked him that – as if it would stop Daniel from marrying him.

 _But it would have been very embarrassing, I will run away and we will get married somewhere else_. And honestly, knowing the older, Daniel wouldn’t be surprised if the latter actually trip or something – and the thought of it made Daniel smile – Seongwoo is just too endearing.

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin if I can’t help falling in love with you?_

Seongwoo walks even slower than everyone else, and Daniel feels like whomever design the aisle should get fired because it is far too long and he just couldn’t wait to have Seongwoo in his arms again. But Seongwoo looks out of the world, and his steps are so delicate that Daniel feels calm just looking at him and this is the view of the rest of his life. All the nervousness earlier is gone with the wind, because Seongwoo stabilizes him, pulls him back right to the serenity and his reason to stay.

Seongwoo has always been Daniel’s home.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_  

Seongwoo is so close yet so far away – and Daniel really, really feels like loving the man on the aisle for the rest of his life, waking up next to him every morning, hold him on his arm every night. Daniel can’t wait to spend eternity with Seongwoo like he always planned to, like he always knows that whenever and wherever, he will always go back to Seongwoo.

_Some things are meant to be._

Seongwoo reaches the end – he is just right in front of Daniel and he smiled shyly when the whole venue went silent as Daniel stepped down from the altar.

 _So take my hand_.

_Take my whole life too._

Daniel feels like he is going to fall in love all over again when Seongwoo took his hand, and his palms are cold just like Daniel always remembers and loves. _Hi_. Seongwoo mouthed, but Daniel is pretty sure he could hear him whispering in a very low voice – for the love of goddesses, he adores Seongwoo so much. _Hi, it’s me, Seongwoo, we met at the summer program briefing, right?_

Daniel should’ve known the moment Seongwoo offered to tutor him on that East Asian Politic shits that he took a five summers ago, he would want to spend every second with the older male and Daniel would willingly give Seongwoo everything and everything. Daniel should’ve seen this coming from the first time Seongwoo fell asleep on his shoulder that one class after they spent the whole night watching together.

 _For I can’t help, falling in love with you_.

“Hi, you look amazing.” Daniel whispered back as he leaned a tad closer to Seongwoo, which made Seongwoo broke into a wide smile. “You too,” Seongwoo whispered back when they slowly walked back to the altar together. “You didn’t trip.” Daniel chuckled very softly. “I did not, thank you for reminding me,” Seongwoo snorted instead. 

They are then facing the officiant, ready to start the procedure. “I love you.” Daniel squeezed Seongwoo’s hand one last time before letting it go – and that is the last time that Daniel will let it go.

 _For I can’t help, falling in love with you_.

“I love you too,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of loves <3

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twt/cc @nyelness


End file.
